Jo's Christmas Present
by Cora1
Summary: Carter's present to Jo finally arrives.  Follows directly after O Little Town.


This story picks up exactly where 'O Little Town' left off. This is my first Eureka fanfic and I own nothing. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Jack watched as a few of the townspeople found the confiscated fruitcakes, he decided against taking the cakes. He'd let them worry about the calories.

He joined Jo standing at Café Diem's doors watching over the town and the now brightly burning star over Eureka.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked down at her.

"For what, Carter?" She asked confused.

"Your present is taking a little longer to ship then I expected, it probably won't be here for another 2 or 3 days."

"You didn't have to get me anything." She replied smiling.

"Of course I did. Especially after all the time and effort you went through to make this for me." Jack said holding up the collage he had received.

"I didn't-"She started but Jack interrupted.

"Where do you think Zoe got her investigative skills? It only could be you. So thank you."

Jo smiled and looked down but answered quietly. "You're welcome."

"I'll see you at the house tonight?" Jack asked conversationally as the carolers passed by.

"Yeah, I'll be by later. Only a few more days." She smiled.

"Yeah, don't remind me, I'll miss my drinking buddy. Now S.A.R.A.H will start nagging me again about drinking alone." He laughed.

"Well, it is pretty sad. Your always welcome to my place, I even had a bar put in for you."

"Merry Christmas, Jo." Jack said giving her a kiss on her head and walking away to find Zoe to head home.

It was evening again, 2 days later and Jo was eating dinner at Café Diem. She had moved all her stuff from Carter's to her new house, it wasn't much since everything else had blown up but she had accumulated a few things to fill the new place. Fargo had been good about giving her free range to order furnishings; the furniture had arrived today so tonight would be her first night in her new bed and house. She would miss Carter and Zoe, but it would be nice to have her own space.

"Hey Lupo, get out here!" Carter yelled as he stuck his head through Café Diem's doors.

Jo was up and out the door before most of the other patrons registered what was happening. Carter was standing in the middle of the road looking further down.

Jo had her weapon out and ready by the time she reached Jack.

"What is it? What's wrong? Carter?" Jo yelled as Carter didn't react to her presence and just stood staring down the street smiling.

"Look Jo, your present finally came." Carter finally spoke, turning to look down at Jo, smiling.

Jo narrowed her eyes glancing down the street. Three men were walking down the road, they were tall, all three carrying duffel bags and had a military air about them.

"Carter is that…?" She trailed off as they passed under a streetlight.

She let out a high pitched shriek and took off down the street to the three men. People passing by stopped as they watched the normally uptight Jo Lupo flew down the street laughing.

"Dad, what's up with Jo? She okay? Who are they?" Zoe asked as she exited Café Diem, watching Jo.

"Her Christmas present." Carter answered.

"Is that-? Did you? Dad, you didn't!" She squealed.

"Yeah, her brothers got some leave, so I convinced them to come visit for a few days."

"Aww, Dad, I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever done." Zoe said as she gave him a side hug and watched Jo literally run into the three men and knock all of them over.

Jo was shocked when she realized who was walking down the street towards her and Carter. Alex, John and Levi! She immediately took off running towards them.

Calling out their names she barreled into all three of them, not being able to decide who to hug first. All four of them went down with Jo on top repeating their names.

"What are you doing here? When did you get back?" Jo asked excitedly as the questions ran together.

"We received a call from a Sheriff Jack Carter, convinced our commanding officers that we all needed some time off back in October for Christmas. And since we were all over due they couldn't really say no." Levi filled in first.

"Sorry, we missed Christmas, Joey. We know how much we love Christmas." Alex chimed in second.

"Our leave was supposed to start the 23rd but I got held up at Andrews, Levi at Bagdad, and Alex at Bethesda." John finished.

"Bethesda?" Jo questioned, everyone knew in the military that was a military hospital. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Alex replied as reached over and smacked John on the head which wasn't easy to do since they were still laying on the street.

"Uh, Jo, you wanna move off the street? People do need to drive through here?" Carter asked impishly as he peered over the four laying down.

"Carter!" Jo squealed as she jumped up and jumped into his arms. Jack, completely startled fell back as her weight knocked him over. He ended up laying next to John on the ground with Jo on top.

Jack turned to the nearest brother and introduced himself. John returned the greeting and introduced himself and his two brothers. Jo hugged Carter tightly around the neck before blushing and letting go quickly. She jumped up and started to help the four men laying on the ground.

"Carter this is the best Christmas present ever! Thank you so much!"

"Is everyone going to fit at your house, Jo? If you need more space, you can always send a few over to my place. Or you all can, there's enough space on the couch." Jack offered.

Jo was about to decline but then remembered most of her house was wrapped in plastic and only her bed was made up.

"You sure Carter? There's four of us now…" Jo trailed off not wanting to intrude.

"You know S.A.R.A.H. would love it, come on, let's go home."

Jo smiled, Carter was right, it was time to go home.


End file.
